


Super Bass

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Blaine's hand slipped into his, Kurt thought to himself that maybe being the new kid wasn't that bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/31611474615 :)

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**  

**Super Bass**

Being the new kid really, really  _sucked_.

Kurt had decided that the moment he started receiving confused stares when he walked through the hallways of McKinley for the first time, but he really felt most lonely during his lunch break. At his old school he'd been kind of popular and having to sit here by himself at a table on the courtyard felt foreign.

Kurt sighed and sucked on the inside of his cheek, glancing around himself. There were a couple of cheerleaders sitting to his left and they were playing with cups, and there was a guy discussing videogames with his friends to his right. Kurt liked to think to himself that this school wasn't that bad, and as long as no one was being mean to him, he could handle a bit of loneliness.

Well, he'd have to live with it, he supposed. It certainly wasn't the worst he's experienced.

'Congratulations!' Kurt glanced up with a bemused expression on his pale face when a dark-haired teen suddenly sat down across him, glancing around himself to see if the guy really was talking to him. He was cute, Kurt thought to himself, but there was no telling if he was gay or just a guy with a nice sense for fashion. 'You've just been voted most beautiful guy in this school and the grand price is a date with me!'

Kurt couldn't help but bring his hand up to his mouth to hide the smile on his face, feeling flustered and pleasantly surprised. Kurt lowered his eyes - no one's ever blatantly came on to him like that or expressed any kind of interest in him at that. For a brief moment he thought it was a cruel joke, but the boy across him was looking at him with such a sweet smile that Kurt decided that he indeed was being serious.

So he  _was_  gay, then.

The boy had his head cocked to the side while he watched Kurt and for a moment Kurt didn't know what to do or say, settling for trying his best not to giggle like some giddy school girl instead. The boy seated across him was handsome, all big brown eyes and muscular arms.

'So what do you say?' the boy asked, 'I have a free period after lunch and I know you do too. Wanna go grab some coffee?'

Kurt considered the coffee cup the boy was holding and then looked down at his own cup, knowing that it was just a silly excuse for them to get out of there. 

'I don't even know your name,' Kurt managed to say. The corners of his mouth were straining and he couldn't believe he was actually indulging the teen.

'Blaine,' the teen instantly said and he held his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt stared at it for a little moment before he took it and shook it.

'Kurt,' he replied. Blaine kept smiling at him and Kurt's stomach did a strange backflip, heat spreading through Kurt's body.

'You have soft hands, Kurt. Mind if I'd hold them on our way out of here?'

Kurt blinked. Honestly, was this guy even real? Did he have no filter at all? Kurt glanced at the boys sitting next to him, and then at the cheerleaders. They didn't seem to be bothered by Blaine's flirting in the least and Kurt just knew his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

'Only if I can hold yours too,' Kurt finally said. Blaine chuckled and Kurt thought to himself that no, he definitely hadn't expected his day to take this turn. He'd hoped at a friendly nod from one of his teachers at most but this was definitely better than that.

Seemed that this just proved how love - or in the very least cute guys - really did come on your path when you least expected it to.

'I think we have a deal.'

They stared at each other for a little while before Kurt tore his eyes off Blaine's face again and he got up.

And when Blaine's hand slipped into his, Kurt thought to himself that maybe being the new kid wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
